Right Where I Need to Be
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Heero and Duo look over their relationship after an argument. 1x22x1 yaoi, barely a drop of lime, sap, waff, slight oocness, and it's a songfic.


Title: Right Where I Need to Be  
Authur & Email: DC James/Kura Okamiko (x . dcjames . x gmail . com) (remove the spaces)  
Archived: DC James' Hideout (kuraokamiko . wishing-blue . net) (remove the spaces)  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Part: 1/1  
Type: Oneshot Songfic  
Warnings: Yaoi, slight angst waff, sap, and OOCness.  
Summary: Duo and Heero think over their newly found relationship.  
Pairings: 2x1

Written On: 1 January 2001  
Edited On: 11 September 2006  
C&C is welcomed

**oOOo**  
Right Where I Need to Be  
**oOOo**

All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

The song 'Right Where I Need to Be' belongs to Gary Allen and associated parties. Lyrics are used without permission. Also not meant for sale or profit, not by me at least.

**oOOo**  
Text:

_:words:_ Thoughts  
**(words)** Actions within Speech  
_words_ Exaggerated Words  
**oOOo**

Duo watched his Japanese lover pack a few things in a dark duffel bag, eyes sad as he leaned against the door jam. The silence was unlike him completely, but he still watched quietly, his amethyst eyes never leaving the figure in the room. He knew Heero knew he was there, but wasn't saying anything. The American figured that much. A heated argument, only verbal, it had never gotten physical, and a sudden solo mission for Heero, the Wing pilot had jumped for it immediately. 'Anything to give the baka time to cool down', he had said.

And what had the argument been about? The missions, of course. The two were fairly new when it came to a serious relationship: Heero because he had never had a love relationship, and Duo because he usually kept everyone at an arms distance. Duo didn't want Heero to go on missions alone. 'Having someone to watch your back isn't a weakness!' were his words if he remembered well enough. Heero was mad because Duo was being a worrywart. The braided boy knew fairly well that Heero could take care of himself, but what worried him was the waiting. In the time he leaves to the time he comes back, Duo wonders impatiently what had happened. Had he been captured? Tortured? Questioned? Was he dead? Was he lying wounded in his locked gundam? Would they even receive a message if something went wrong? Would they not find out until one morning reading the papers that say 'Gundam Pilot Defeated in Assault'? It was a wonder that the American didn't have gray hairs yet.

Duo sighed, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head in exasperation, walking down the hallway to have time alone. Heero paused in putting his laptop in his bag, looking over his shoulder. His own cobalt eyes were sad with regret. He clearly understood Duo's worry, had he not done it himself when the roles were reversed, just not as obvious? A part of him, one that was formed from years of training mentally slapped him, _:Duo knows as well as I do that there's a war going on and sometimes we can't afford to get close. Any time one of us could die, so he should stop worrying about me and start watching his own butt.:_

He zipped his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. He gave his small 'see you in the morning' departure to the other three pilots, and left the safe-house to head where the gundams were hidden. He paused, seeing Duo sitting on the fence that was the physical boundaries of their land. He smiled almost forcefully, holding out a paper bag, "See ya when ya get back, Heero."

Heero took the offered food, nodding to Duo, "Of course."

He was surprised when the Deathscythe pilot embraced him, his head resting on Duo's shoulder. He relaxed after realizing what had happened, hugging the other boy back gruffly. "I'll be back, Duo, quit worrying. Your worrying will kill you if this war doesn't."

"Shut up. If I didn't worry, you'd actually have to do it." Duo humorly remarked, releasing his koi.

Heero watched his lover head back into the house, and didn't continue his walk until the door shut after him.

Heero watched as the Oz base finally realized it was under attack and tried to pathetically fight back against the Gundanium mobile suit. He briefly wondered if it was fair or honorable to battle with such weak soldiers. After all, that would make him nothing more than a schoolyard bully, wouldn't it? He hardened his eyes, slicing three Leos with his beam saber. _:Baka, this is a war, it their own fault that they can't back up their words. I hardly think Oz would really be that honorable in a fight in the first place.:_ His thoughts paused before adding on, _:Well, Zechs and Treize put aside, that is.:_

Seeing an opening to destroy the base, he steadied is beam cannon and took aim... direct hit. As he watched the base engulf in flames, he noted he really wasn't all that pleased. So he blew up a base, another point for the Gundam team. "Go me." He mumbled with a half smirk on his face. Reverting Wing into bird mode, he made his way back to the safe-house where the other pilots were occupying.

Duo was chatting vigorously with anyone and everyone he possibly could for most of the evening. The other three pilots put up with it, knowing it was just because he was worrying, and a chatterbox Duo was better than a silent Duo that stared out the window, waiting for pilot 01 to come back from a mission.

After dinner, Duo went to be by himself for a little while, no other options available since he had talked everyone's ears off. He found himself in the front room, trying to read a book. Wufei had threatened pain of death on him, and was now working on Shen Lon, and Quatre and Trowa were... having quality time. Since it was a small, three bedroom house, practically in the middle of no-where, there weren't any servants to talk to either, so he was left alone with his thoughts.

_:Maybe I shouldn't have let him go during an argument. I can tell he was still mad when he left. Argh, baka. First rule of a relationship, no one leaves angry. Always fix the problem first. Someone is going to have to bend here, or else something is going to snap, preferably not one of our necks.:_ Duo added in an attempt to humor himself. He jumped with a smile to hear the door being unlocked and opening. He did a flying leap and all but knocked down the Japanese pilot, "HEE-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK SO SOON I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT BEFORE YOU ACCEPTED THE MISSION?" He was so happy and relieved he momentarily forgot what he had been brooding over for the past few hours.

Heero smirked at his lover, "We weren't talking, we were arguing. Do you seriously want to continue where we left off?"

Duo bit his lower lip, then shook his head, "No thanks."

Heero shrugged, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired." He headed towards their room, setting his bag on the table that was beside the bedroom door.

Duo walked in after the blue-eyed boy, eyes curious, "Heero? Don't you want to give the docs your mission report?"

"I'll do it later." He replied, sitting on the side of the bed. "Even I need sleep."

Duo smirked, walking into the room until he was mere inches away from the Japanese boy. He bent over, placing his hands on both sides of his lover's hips, "You're really that tired?"

Heero tilted his head back, looking into amethyst pools, "Maybe I can put off rest for a little while."

It was well near the early hours of the morning, Duo and Heero embracing each other as they laid in their bed with only the natural light from the night sky giving any visibility. Duo kissed Heero's forehead, humming to himself, "Heero...?"

"Hm?"

He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his head resting on the pillow as he watched his lover's face, "Is this relationship going to work? I really want to know what you think about it, because it takes a hundred percent of both our participation to work."

Heero had opened his eyes, gazing back at the American. He raised one of his hands, parting the chestnut bangs, "It'll be hard, I'll admit that. Duo, I understand your concern. I do want to be in this relationship with you, but we're in the middle of a war. That doesn't mean I care for you any less."

Duo smirked, pressing his forehead against Heero's, "When you're sleepy, you're sappy."

"Shut up." Heero growled.

Duo's amusement faded, a serious expression descending on his face, "But after the war?"

"... then you'll probably try to find ways to get rid of me." Heero replied with a light tone.

Duo chuckled, tilting his head to nuzzle Heero's neck, "Wanna bet?"

"It's two in the morning, Duo! You're so unsatisfyable."

He laughed, turning to crawl onto the other pilot, when a persistent beeping went off. Duo huffed in mild annoyance, "Don't tell me I've upset your laptop. Another damn mission? You're the perfect soldier, not the workaholic!" He flopped onto his back, glaring at the ceiling, "'Course at time's it's hard to tell the difference." The beeping continued, echoing in the small room. Duo turned his head with raised eyebrows, noticing that Heero hadn't made any move to the portable computer, "You okay?"

"Yeah." The Wing pilot climbed out of bed, ignoring his lack of clothing, and reached the laptop. With a few clicks on the mouse, it went silent and shut off. He walked back to bed, kissing the braided boy, "Where were we?"

Duo was still shocked. "But... Heero?"

"It can wait." Heero whispered and quieted any other protests with another chaste kiss. Duo remained still, not really understanding the sudden change, but finally gave in and returned the kiss. He knew Heero wouldn't let the mission set for too long, and right now, Heero was _his_, not the laptop's, not the doc's, and certainly not Zero's.

OWARI

Author's Notes: Y'know... I think this is probably the closest I'll ever get to writing a lemon or even a lime, the 'Chitty Chitty Boink Boink' thing put aside. And I know most of you think that Duo's eyes should be cobalt and Heero's Persian, but this is _my_ fanfic world, I can screw with it as much as I want! I could make them Gundam Girls and their gundams wearing trademark colored tutus and you couldn't stop me! BWAHAHAHAH! I hope you enjoyed and please forgive my songfic streak. Hopefully it will die down soon.


End file.
